Dark things wander around at night
by Kristallblut
Summary: Jace never expected that all the things he saw were true. He also didn't expect to be saved by a neardy goth shadowhunter from a demon. But strange things happen in New York at night. AU! With Simon as the shadowhunter, won't follow the plot of CoB.
1. Proulogue

**AN: Hello, this is my multichaptered Jimon story. It's an AU where Simon is a shadowhunter. English isn't my native language and a big thank you to my amazing beta morelikeperpetually on tumblr and SyrenHug on here! I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to Cassie Clare**

Jace Fray had always seen things no one else could see. He had never told anyone about them, of course. He didn't want to be seen as crazy or insane by the people around him. Not even his best friend Clary knew. But, sometimes, Jace wondered if the men with horns or the women with hair that seemed to be made out of flowers and leaves, were real or simply a part of his imagination.

He never told his mother either. She was overprotective enough already and he was sure if he told her about the weird things he saw, she would pay even more attention to what he did.

It always changed when he saw the weird things. Usually he saw them for a few months, more and more until they disappeared for two or three years again. He didn't know why. He didn't completely forget them, but the things became blurry and unclear and the colours seemed to be running out of the forms so that he had no idea what the picture once was.

Jace wondered if he was truly mad- an insane person who saw faeries and demons- who built a world hidden in his head away from everyone else, exclusively for him. Only alive through his thoughts and way more vibrant than New York would ever be. But maybe the world existed, and he was only able to get a glimpse of its fascinating and diverse inhabitants.

"What are you thinking about Jace? Is this because your mom won't let you go to Gene's party? There will be more parties, and you don't like Gene anyways." Clary seemed to worry for him, like always. **_Everyone _**always worried for him. His friends –well, the people he could truly call his friends- his mom and Luke. Like he would do something stupid and dangerous as soon as no one was looking. (Jace ignored the fact that he often did stupid things without thinking first )

"That's right. I don't like Gene. But I **_do _**like the attractive girls who will be at the party. Everyone else likes that idiot for some reason."

Clary rolled her eyes at his comment. "Jace Fray, the eternal heartbreaker of dozens of innocent girls."

Jace laughed. "Some of them aren't that innocent now."

Clary hit him very hard for that comment, even though she was laughing too. "You really are unbelievable Jace."

"Yes, unbelievably amazing." Clary hit him a second time. For someone that small she surely was strong.

—

Jace was nervous, which didn't happen very often. He'd snuck out of the house while his mom was away to buy groceries. He told her that he would go to sleep early, hoping that she wouldn't check on him like she did when he was younger. It really wasn't fair that she wouldn't let him go. It _was_ a weekend; he didn't even have school tomorrow. At times he felt like his mother did this stuff only to annoy him.

On his way to Gene's house, he heard a scream from the middle of an alley. He knew better, but damn it. What if someone was seriously hurt, or a crime was taking place? And his curious nature definitely didn't help in this situation either. He walked toward the dark passageway and looked around the corner, careful not to be seen.

What he saw was truly terrible. A woman was being held by _something_. It that had the outer form of a human, but that was where the similarities ended. The skin was bluish-grey and claws that were long, sharp, held what appeared as if some on the organs of the woman. Its head was terrible deformed and long horns were on both sides.

Its stance was bent, trying to seem smaller, but only succeeding in making it more grotesque. The woman screamed again and the thing laughed, a sound that was more comparable to a screech, and ripped the organs from the body and started to put them in its mound.

Jace breathed in sharply and moved away from the corner slowly. Whatever the thing was, he couldn't deal with it. He turned around, coming face to face with it. From so near, it looked even more horrible, blood and soft tissue were smeared around its mound. The pupil-less eyes stared at him and its breath, which smelled of rotten flesh, hit him in the face. The thing breathed in and its eyes widened. It snarled.

"Nephilim. What is a Nephilim doing here?" It moved towards him and its claws stirred, enthusiastic to rip Jace apart. "I will rip you in pretty little stripes, just like your folk did to my sister so long ago."

Jace walked backwards, away from the monster. "I'm not a Nephi whatever, so you have no reason to kill me. Leave me alone, you disgusting monster."

Maybe insulting it wasn't the best idea though. The monster laughed. "Oh no, little Nephilim, lying won't get you anywhere. I can smell the angel's blood running through your veins, and you clearly have the second Sight. I will avenge my beloved sister, and you will die the most painful way imaginable."

Jace spun around, deciding that all he could do now was run. The demon- because apparently demons existed now - cackled and ran after him. He sprinted down the alley and around the corner, never looking back, but inherently knowing that he was still being chased. Great. Fucking great. He would die because of his goddamn curiosity. Killed by something 90% of the world's population thought to be nonexistent. He was the luckiest guy alive, seriously.

He knew that he was fast and he could hear the monster cursing and slowly losing track of him. He saw another alley coming, and wondered if hiding there would be a good idea.

Then, something grabbed his arm, pulling him into the alley. Jace tried to get in good hit, but his fist was caught by someone else. A guy, a little bit shorter than him, but with a fitter body. Jace scanned him. He had dark brown, curly hair and very light brown eyes that sat behind big, nerdy glasses. He was wearing a black shirt and black leather pants. On his belt dangled a large amount of weapons. It was all tied together with combat boots. All of the skin Jace could see seemed to be tattooed with weird symbols. They were vaguely familiar to him.

"Wha-"

Before he could say more the guy pressed his hand on his mound and made a shushing sound. Then, pulling out a sword- a real sword- murmured something that sounded a lot like _Raphael _but it was too hushed for Jace to understand.

The demon came into their sight and the guy shouted, "Izzy! Now!"

Jace couldn't believe it. First he'd told him to stay silent and now he was shouting himself? Unbelievable. The demon curved towards them, but the next moment a flash of gold sliced its legs. The brunette jumped at the demon and rammed his sword into its chest, spinning it around and ripping a big wound where black and stinking blood began to quell out. The guy pulled his sword out and jumped back, not without kicking the demon in the progress, breaking bones (if it had any).

They watched the demon die, its body turning into nothing after awhile. He couldn't believe what just happened. Nearly killed by some freak thing, and then saved by a nerdy killer- hunter or whatever. A girl came strode nearby them from a corner, dressed completely in black. A golden whip was resting confidently in her hand. She was wearing very high heels and seemed to be tattooed as well.

"What's with the mundie?" The girl asked. "He saw it, didn't he? But he shouldn't have, unless he has the second Sight."

Second sight? What were they talking about? "I have no idea what you're talking about, and I really don't want to know. Excuse me, I have to go."

"You can't go. Not after what you saw. We should bring you to the Institute." The guy looked at him, curious and concerned. He stretched his hand towards Jace.

"I'm Simon Wayland, by the way."

"That's nice for you, but I won't go anywhere with you guys. Thanks for saving my life, but I don't want to hang out with gothic demon hunters."

"We are called Nephilim, or Shadowhunters, whatever you prefer." The girl- she must be Izzy- said.

Nephilim. That's what the demon called Jace. But Jace wasn't a Shadowhunter. He couldn't even kill insects, much less demons. It had to be wrong.

Simon took him in, scanning his face. "Okay, little mundie, we'll let you go. But be careful. There is a dark world in New York that only few mundie's know of and as soon as they set a foot into it, it won't let them go again."

Giving Izzy a wink, they started forward and walked into the dark.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I have no idea how to continue my Malec AU! And I'm not In a Sizzy mood so be happy, more Jimon from me. As always, a big thank you to my amazing beta morelikeperpetually on tumblr and SyrenHug on here. All characters belong to the amazing Cassie Clare.**

Jace stared at the backs of the two Shadowhunters, or whatever they called themselves, not quite grasping what he just witnessed. "I've gone completely mad now." He murmured and leaned against the brick wall, staring at the place where the demon, yes a **_living and breathing actual demon_**, disappeared. "I am completely insane."

He put his head into his hands and started laughing.

One hour ago he didn't even believe demons existed, and now he had been chased by one and saved by a goth nerd warrior and some badass girl with a fucking whip made out of gold. He could either believe that it was real, or ignore what had just happened and think about it another time.

He sighed and decided to continue walking. Who knew what other things where out there? New York at night was dangerous enough already.

And if Simon was right, there were even more things to be afraid of. Jace didn't know what to think about that guy. The girl –Izzy- looked like a true warrior, but Simon reminded him more of the guys that hung out at those manga and game shops Clary loved to visit.

He really looked more like a geek than a warrior, but he knew how to fight. He had never seen anyone move that fast.

Jace wondered if the demon was correct and he actually **_had_**Nephilim blood. But how could he have gotten it? From his angsty and overprotective mother? He doubted that. Maybe his father had been a Shadowhunter, and was killed protecting someone from a demon. Maybe his father was a hero, a hero who would never been seen by the humans around him, but a hero in a society full of elite warriors.

The blond boy laughed. The thought sounded so absurd, that someone he was related to was a Shadowhunter. He continued to pace down the street, snickering from time to time. His brain probably made up the scene that just happened. Too many fantasy novels and too many anime like D. Gray Men and Ao No Exorcist with Clary. Demon hunters. Seriously. How did he come up with something like that? Maybe he should write fantasy books about gothic nerd demon killers.

The thought amused him. He had been so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice his arrival at Gene's house at first, but the loud –and pretty terrible music- was enough of a signal. He sighed and ran up the stairs, but before he could ring, the door opened and a very drunk guy almost fell out, and then vomited onto the stairs.

Jace looked at the guy with disgust and walked into the house. Some people really needed to learn how to hold their liquor.

From inside the house, the music sounded even more terrible, and it was filled with the biting smell of cigarettes, alcohol and even vomit. Jace pulled a face and started to look for Clary. He hoped that she was okay and that none of the guys were creeping on her, but despite her small frame she could definitely pack a punch. He'd had enough experience with that, thank you very much.

"Jace! I though you couldn't come?" Clary was sitting on the floor together with two other girls from their grade. The girls giggled when they saw Jace and put their heads together looking at him and Clary and laughing again. He only rolled his eyes. Everyone believed they were a couple, but really Clary was like a sister to him.

"I snuck out. Couldn't miss this, could I?" Clary laughed and stood up, swiping some non existent dust off of her pants.

"What room is this?" Jace looked around the room, which was held in bright pink colours and decorated with a lot of pillows and very girly stuff. "Does this belong to Gene? I always knew he had a bad taste but damn, this is worse than everything I expected."

"No idiot, it belongs to his sister." One of the girls, Luka said.

"Are you sure? Because-" Jace's phone started ringing. He looked at the number and groaned. Great. His had mom figured out that he was missing and now he'd get his head ripped off and he'd never see the sun again.

"I'd pick up. She'll be pissed enough already, no reason to make it worse."

"Yeah, I'll go outside."

Jace ambled out of the house again. Great, fucking great. He would never get to do anything again because he decided to go to the stupid party of a stupid guy he didn't even like.

"Mom, I'm sorry okay, listen I-"

"I'm not your mother." Someone from the other end said. The voice sounded male, and the guy was probably older than him.

"Who are you then? And why do you have my mother's phone? If you stole it I'll-"

"I didn't steal anything from your mother, she stole something from us." Jace heard something crashing on the other end –glass maybe- and a curse in a language he couldn't understand. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

"My mom's not a thief and if you did anything to her-"

"We didn't do anything. After all, Valentine wouldn't want his precious wife damaged." The guy laughed, and it was one of the ugliest sounds Jace heard in a long time. "Listen boy, your mom is an elite Shadowhunter. We probably couldn't kill her even if we tried."

Shadowhunter. His mom was a Shadowhunter? Impossible. And (though he refused to believe she would) what did she steal? What was so valuable that this Valentine guy would send people after her?

It was a mystery and Jace knew nothing and he feared for his mom. Whoever Valentine was, he sure had power and wasn't afraid to use it.

"Listen, boy. Just bring us the Mortal Cup. I'm sure Valentine would give you your mom back for the cup. You have one week."

"Wait, what cup, and where-" The line went dead.

"Jace is everything-"

He ran.

—

Jace had always been a pretty good runner, but still, his breath was becoming more and more uneven, his lungs felt like they were going to explode and his legs started to burn, but despite his pain he kept going. He had no idea what was going to happen to his mom, or where he could find that cup (if it existed and his mom had hidden it in a place where he could find it).

He was only a few streets away from his house, when he needed a break. He couldn't go on anymore; he couldn't even if he wanted to. He sat down and started to breathe in and out hastily, trying to catch his breath so he could continue.

"Hey, Mundie, are you being chased by demons again and need a saviour? Because I have a little time, so if you need a strong Shadowhunter to protect you from evil and dark creatures, just give me a sign."

Jace looked up and his golden eyes met with Simon's brown one's. "Where's your girlfriend, Simon, or are you actually strong enough to walk around alone?"

Okay, maybe pissing of the guy with the sword wasn't the best idea, but words had always been Jace's best weapon and he didn't want to admit that he needed help.

"She's not my girlfriend. We're- Oh it doesn't matter, you don't know what it is anyways. But seriously, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"I could ask you the same question. But I need to go back home. Now. Because-"

Simon looked at him, curious. He wasn't sure if he could trust the Shadowhunter, or if he worked for that Valentine guy, but Simon had saved him once already so what could he lose? Worst case was that Simon worked for Valentine, but maybe he could bring him to his mother.

"My mom has been kidnapped, and I need to find a thing called "The Mortal Cup" to get her back from Valentine, the guy who sent his men after her."

Simon, who looked concerned a moment ago, now looked incredibly angry. "If you are trying to be funny, stop. Valentine is dead."

"I'm not trying to be funny. Some guy called me from my mom's phone and told me to bring him the cup because Valentine wants it. That's all I know. It's was the first time I've ever heard about all of this stuff."

Simon stared at him some more. "Okay, I believe you. Now come."

"What do you mean _come_?"

"We're going to your place. Then we will see if someone is pulling a very bad prank or if your mom really disappeared. And if I were you, I would be hope for the first."


End file.
